Resin pellets having adhesiveness have had a problem that the pellets adhere to each other during storing, transporting or molding the pellets. In order to solve this problem, it has been known a method of mixing a component for preventing adhesiveness into the resin. For example, patent document 1 discloses a method for mixing rubber pellets with higher fatty acids and/or salts thereof. Patent document 2 discloses a method for producing an ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer composition obtained by stirring the ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer and fillers such as organic powder, metal organic acid salt powder and inorganic powder with a mixer.    [Patent Document 1] JP 59-124829 A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2005-306959 A